


Home Again

by vamplover82



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they return from travelling with the Doctor, Polly misses Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Polly was used to being pursued. Before she met the Doctor, she was used to men going after her, but she had never much cared. She had a good job and good friends, and she didn't need the complications she knew a man would bring to her life. And then she had met Ben.

At first, he hadn't seemed too interested, which hadn't bothered Polly at the time, and by the time they got to know each other, it was easy to see that Ben had a great affection for her. She suspected that he had feelings for her, but while they were travelling with the Doctor, it was understandably difficult for anything to happen between them since they were so often on the run and fighting evil.

Finally, though, they did get back home. And of course, Polly had forgotten that Ben was going to be leaving again right away. She saw him off as she had meant to so long (but what should have only been hours) ago. He had promised to look her up when he was next on leave.

By that time, many months later, Polly had settled back in to her old life. She had a new job, this time with an accounting firm, and kept up with her friends, albeit with less enthusiasm than she had had previously. Truth be told, she rather missed Ben and Jamie and the Doctor. At the very least, which was all she was likely to get, she wanted to have Ben back in her life so she could talk to someone who really understood where she had been and the things she had seen.

And then, Ben returned, just showed up at her door one day looking exactly as she remembered, and grinning as he opened his arms in invitation.

"Ben!" Polly threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Duchess," Ben replied, sounding pleased.

Polly let go and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her apartment. "How have you been? Anything new going on? Oh, I'm just so glad to see you!" She led Ben into the living room and got him settled, making tea for them while they talked.

They spent most of the afternoon catching up with each other and reminiscing about their time with the Doctor, which left Polly feeling for the first time in months that she hadn't had to hold something back. Eventually, it got late enough that Ben needed to leave.

"I've got to get back to the barracks. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Could we meet for lunch?"

Ben nodded and they agreed to meet at a little cafe near where Polly worked. Polly walked Ben to the door finding herself reluctant to let him leave.

"Why didn't we ever get together while we were travelling with the Doctor?" It came out unexpectedly, but Polly didn't regret saying it; she actually did want to know the answer.

"Because Jamie and I had a thing going on the sly."

"You're joking."

Ben just stared at her.

Polly's eyes widened. "You're not joking?"

Ben kept a straight face for only a few seconds more before he had to laugh. "'Course I am, Pol. Jamie just ain't that sort, and neither am I, come to it."

Polly crossed her arms and did her best to look cross, although she was rather amused by the notion. "Well, are you going to answer my question or not?"

Ben was serious all of a sudden. "Never seemed like the right time, what with all the running around we did."

His answer was pretty much what Polly had expected. "Do you think it could be the right time now?"

"Well, I'll be out to sea quite a bit, but if you don't mind that..."

"I don't mind," Polly was quick to assure him.

"Great." Ben's smile was wide, and he stood there, looking like he might want to kiss her but wasn't sure if he should.

Polly sighed internally; sometimes men were so clueless. She grabbed Ben's coat with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss that felt like it had been forever in coming. She let him go a moment later, and he had something of a dazed expression on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ben." Polly smiled.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Ben turned and walked away, and Polly gently closed the door behind him, glad to have him back in her life.


End file.
